Lover's Night
by DTs Rock On
Summary: Piece of pregame cuteness. Everybody knows how much Kyrie means for Nero! R&R!


Kyrie and Nero had said goodbye to Dante and started on their way to Credo's house when the sky opened up and rain began to bucket down. Kyrie squealed and Nero groaned in disgust.

As Credo was expecting them and would worry about them they decided that they'd best run to Nero's home.

Just as they were about to make a dash for it Kyrie spotted a little blob moving from Devil May Cry.

"Wait!" she said to Nero. Soon Dante, who seemed to have a little difficulty running with both an umbrella and a large folded up coat, and caught up with them.

"Here," he said, passing them the coat. "Couldn't find a spare umbrella but I thought one of Trish's coats might help a bit. See ya!" he ran off, eager to be out of the rain.

Nero and Kyrie quickly unfolded the coat and spread it out above their heads like a tent. Anyone who looked out of their window as the pair dashed past saw an amusing sight, it looked as though the coat had grown two short pairs of legs.

The duo arrived at Credo's house completely sopping wet despite the coat. Large puddles that they'd had to run through had appeared and the splashes had drenched them.

Credo took one look at the pair when they sloshed through the door and went to run a hot bath.

"Nice weather huh?" he called out over the sound of running water.

"For ducks," Nero grimaced as he peeled his boots off and opened the door to pour what seemed to be the contents of an entire rain cloud out of them.

Kyrie had sat on the floor to pull her boots off, but ended up falling onto her back as she fought against a boot, but the boot won.

By the time Nero and Kyrie, by combining their efforts, had managed to get Kyrie's boots off a bath was ready for them.

Kyrie got in first. She absolutely loved baths, but didn't get to soak in them for long at home. Her mother usually insisted on yanking her out before her skin became prune-like.

Here, however, she was allowed to soak as long as she liked, and she made the most of it.

Eventually, though, she felt it was unfair for her to stay in the bath when poor Nero could use one.

She moved to get out but Nero offered to scrub her back and help her wash her hair. He didn't seem that eager to get in the bath, so she let him.

When he was done helping her Nero passed Kyrie a towel that had been warming up by the fire and turned to face away from her as she got out of the bubble filled bath and wrapped the towel securely around herself.

The songstress thanked him and went to sit by the fire for a short while.

Nero really wasn't in a hurry to get in the bath Kyrie noticed. He seemed content just to sit beside her in his dressing gown. However, eventually Kyrie decided it was time for her to change into the clothes she was borrowing from Nero. She had packed some nightclothes in her backpack, but they, along with the rest of the contents of the bag, had been soaked by a particularly nasty splash from a puddle.

She got up and walked along the hallway to go to Nero's room for some privacy to change. She passed Credo on her way there.

"Is he in that bath yet?" Credo asked.

"No," Kyrie said. Credo wandered into the other room muttering under his breath.

As Kyrie collected the old pyjamas and fluffy dressing gown and changed into them she couldn't help but giggle at the noises and yells coming from the other room.

"No, Credo! I don't want to have a bath!"

SPLASH

Nero's voice was cut off by a loud splash. Kyrie could guess who'd won that argument then.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" she heard Nero sigh. Then he started shouting again.

"No! My hair's wet enough as it is!"

SPLASH

That'd be two-nil to Credo then.

Kyrie had to laugh when, wrapped up in the nightclothes she'd borrowed, she passed Nero in the hallway. He was now dressed in a fluffy towel himself. He was pulling a hard-done-by face, however, the comical way his wet hair was hanging over his face totally ruined the effect.

"Heeeeeeeey, no fair laughing," he said.

"Sorry," Kyrie giggled. "It's just that your hair looks so silly."

"That's why I didn't want it washed," Nero sighed. He walked past her and started to walk into the room Kyrie had just been in.

"Your brother says he'll cook dinner now, so if you want to go wait by the fire I'll be right with you,"

"OK," Kyrie smiled and did just that.

Soon Nero sat down beside her on the hearth and she rested her head on his shoulder as the pair watched the flames eat away at the wood. There was something very hypnotic about it.

They were dragged away from it when their dinner was ready. Over the food Nero and his dad came to a compromise.

Originally Kyrie and Nero were going to camp out in the back garden as they often did. However Credo wanted them to stay indoors tonight because, even though the rain had stopped, the ground was still soggy.

Nero could be stubborn when he wanted to though and had eventually persuaded his dad to let him and Kyrie stay outside. They just had to set up a tent, something they didn't do often because the weather was usually nice.

After dinner the young children worked together to pitch the tent. Kyrie knew why Nero had been stubborn, he liked sleeping outside so that he could see the stars. They brought a lot of comfort and calm to both himself and Kyrie for a reason neither of them had, so far, been able to figure out.

It took a while because they were so unused to the task but eventually they had the tent set up.

They grabbed a blanket and snuggled under it, their heads sticking out of the tent door but the rest of their bodies laid out in the warm tent.

They stayed staring at the starts in content silence for a while. Then Kyrie yawned a yawn so big Nero could hardly believe it was her who'd made it.

"Bed time?" he asked. Kyrie nodded sleepily and sat up. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and Nero got into his, spreading the blanket they'd shared earlier across the bags for extra warmth.

"Night Nero, sleep well," Kyrie yawned.

"You sleep well too Kyrie, night," Nero replied and soon the two were fast asleep.

When Kyrie work up next it was still dark outside. She snapped awake properly when she heard Nero shouting. She looked over to him and saw he was fast asleep, he was having a nightmare.

She dodged the pillow that he threw, as a weapon against a dream monster perhaps, and knelt beside him.

"Nero! Nero! Wake up!" she yelled. He didn't. She moved and pinned him down so he stopped thrashing about. "Nero! Nero! It's OK, I'm here. Wake up!" she yelled.

"WAH!" he screamed as his eyes snapped open.

"Oh God that was horrible," he said, half closing his eyes. He started shivering and whimpered.

"Shhhhhh, it's OK," Kyrie said softly, wrapping him up in a cuddle. "You wanna talk about it?"

"N,no, it's alright," Nero said, already a little calmer for Kyrie looking after him. "It's nothing, just, scared me a bit at the time, you know,"

"Oh Nero," Kyrie said softly. She retrieved Nero's pillow and snuggled into his sleeping bag so she could continue to cuddle him.

"I'll keep you safe from the nasty dreams," she said, curling round him and hugging him as if he was a giant plush toy.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his shivering gradually slowing.

"Shhhhhh, it's OK," Kyrie whispered. Nero calmed completely. Kyrie was glad to have been able to help him. She always found a hug comforting after a bad dream.

She noticed Nero's breathing slow and she moved to look at his face. Sure enough he'd fallen back asleep. This time though there was a smile on his face. Kyrie smiled at Nero's peaceful face and then cuddled up to him again and fell fast asleep.


End file.
